Hair
by cudambercam13
Summary: Tony tries to help Ziva brush her hair, with negative results.


A glistening wet, fresh out of the shower Ziva was not a sight to be missed when you had the opportunity, and the only person besides Ziva herself who had that honor was Tony. Tony, who was surprisingly nowhere to be seen in the usually crowded bathroom.

Tony, of course, deeply cared about his looks at work, especially since he needed to prove to Gibbs that this relationship hadn't changed them in an unpleasant way, so he was most likely in the adjoined bedroom dressing himself.

Ziva watched herself in the mirror as she squeezed and blotted her hair, which was her least favorite task of the morning. She'd considered cutting it once, but Tony told her too many times how beautiful she looked, and jokingly suggested that one day when her hair was knee length, she dye it platinum blonde like Lady Godiva so that they could ride off into the sunset on a white horse together. Ziva didn't choose anymore romantic movies for the next several movie nights they spent together.

Finally the most annoying task was next. Even after using a palmful of conditioner, making sure he hair was parted, and deratting it the best she could, the hairbrush pulled Ziva's long, still damp brunette hair. After a moment of struggling with a single pesky knot, the fed up Israeli tossed her hairbrush into the sink with a loud clunk.

Tony must have heard the noise from whatever other room he was in, because only moments later the the bathroom door parted open to reveal a casually but nicely dressed very special agent. One look at the discarded brush and at Ziva's unkempt hair and he knew what the problem was. "You could always try spray in conditioner," he suggested for the thousandth time in their relationship. "I don't want to walk around smelling like fake hair, Tony."

This was an argument they'd clearly had before, told by Tony's immediate dropping of the subject. Instead, he picked up the wet hairbrush from the sink and turned Ziva around to face the mirror yet again. One reason he didn't want her to cut her hair was because of how it looked wet. Ziva had highlights before, and they were beautiful with her tanned complexion, but they faded and grew out like he knew they would. But even without highlights, Ziva had blonde streaks throughout her hair that were only noticeable when damp. The lightest and most obvious one in front, always calling for Tony's attention when his goddess-like girlfriend stepped out of the shower.

One sweep of the brush through Ziva's hair, he got a low growling sound in return. Another, and a deeper more demonic noise emitted from her throat. The third was the final.

"Tony, you are pulling it! You have to work your way from the bottom up!" She took the brush back and was now calm enough with herself to demonstrate how to properly brush a woman's hair. Obviously he didn't have much experience with it considering his old dates would be gone by dawn. Or rather Tony would be gone and leave them in their normal sized beds. To prevent that from happening to her, Ziva made Tony take her bed to his place. An unhappy DiNozzo was a very satisfied man after she showed him the joys of a night with her and a queen sized mattress.

Once her hair was perfectly brushed and air dried over breakfast, the two agents headed to work to continue their ongoing case. DNA results from Abby had the couple tracking down a suspect by noon. One of several occasional runners he was, seemingly professional. There was a footrace for nearly ten minutes. An earlier rain had kept the ground as slick as Ziva when she had left the shower that morning. With rain though came mud which applied itself into the occasion as a hurdle. The obviously guilty suspect achieved his goal to jump that hurdle and would have done an impressive job, if it wasn't for Ziva, who managed to pounce on him from the side.

Tony wasn't all that lucky today though and a split second decision during his pursuit told him to pounce and catch the criminal before Ziva. His jump wasn't as good as his jog though, and he ended up landing head first in a puddle of mud. Only when he looked up did he notice Ziva who laughed at him while slapping handcuffs on their runner.

It was a long drive back to NCIS for Tony, even with Ziva steering. Several unlucky incidents in the earlier years taught Tony to always keep two spare outfits at work. Not even close to as nice as the one he'd put on that morning, but that was the price he had to pay. The NCIS showers also provided an additional comfort, not to mention their quick suspect would be serving long hard time in prison.

An ungroomed Tony was quite sexy to some, but to others it was an ugly sight. Shaggy hair, poor clothes and sneakers was meant to only be a sleepy weekend look for Anthony DiNozzo.

"Would you like some leave in conditioner, Tony?" Ziva laughed as she entered the bullpen with a cup of coffee for herself and one for her after work partner. He gave her a sarcastic grin but luckily Ziva came at least somewhat prepared. With hair as long as hers, did he expect her not to have a brush in her work desk junk drawer? Hell, she had deodorant and condoms in her desk, of course she'd have something as simple as a comb. Ziva held the accessory out to Tony but pulled it away before he could swipe it. "My hair may be too long for someone else to brush, Tony, but I think I can manage combing through yours. You always miss the back anyway."


End file.
